


What You Are and What You Were

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friendship could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between what Natasha is and what she was is simple, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are and What You Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, you never fail to forget my name](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568858.html?thread=79770138#t79770138)_
> 
> First time I filled this, I went with a very obscure fandom, and I felt bad about it. So I wrote more pieces from popular fandoms to fix that.
> 
> The quote is from the movie I used for that first fill. It felt like Natasha.

* * *

_You did your best._

_Don't say that. My best? How_ dare _you say that to me? You don't know what I've done. You don't know who I am. You don't even know my_ name. ~Charlotte Gray 

* * *

“Natasha.”

Her eyes were hard when she looked up at him, her mouth one thin red line.

“Come on. We need to go.”

“No.”

Clint cursed, grabbing her under the arm and dragging her up from where she sat. “We are not staying here, Tasha. We are getting out of here alive. I don't care if our exit was blown to hell. We don't give up, and we don't stay where the sky's about to fall down on us at any second.”

“We're not done yet.”

“Yes, we are,” he insisted. “We did what we had to do. It's done. We're done. We're getting out of here while we still can.”

“No.”

“You did your best, Nat. You can't save them all.”

She met his eyes, leaning into his face. “Why do you keep repeating my name? Do you need the reassurance, Clint, is that it? Or are you starting to wonder if you never knew me at all. Don't tell me I did my best. My best would have been killing them all. I am the Black Widow. That is what I do.”

“No,” he corrected harshly. “It _was_ what you did, but it isn't anymore, and that is what you have to remember.”


End file.
